Don't be cool, please!
by ichiko yuuki
Summary: "Hiks.. aku tau, makanya aku mau melakukannya. Aku memikirkan kau lebih dari siapapun. Tapi, kalau perasaan ini tidak tersampaikan….sudahlah". teriak naru /my first fict sasu FEM naru female / review, please!


hai minna,namanya saya ichiko yuuki. saya author baru di fanfic ini. lagian ichi juga nyelesai fict ini cuma dalam waktu 1 jam tanpa baca ulang langsung ichi publish aja. jadi kalau banyak kesalahan mohon di maklumi yak~~.

mohon bimbingan para senpai sekalian yak.!

**warning : sasu fem naru(female), miss typo, AU, GAJE.**

**bagi yang gak suka silahkan tekan back.**

**terima kasih ^_^  
><strong>

read and review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be cold, please!<strong>

**by: ichiko yuuki**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto pov<strong>

Hai minna, aku uzumaki naruto seorang gadis biasa yang berusia 16 tahun dan aku bersekolah di sekolah elit yag berada di konoha nama sekolahnya konoha high school internasional dan aku kelas 2 loh. Aku memiliki kuit berwarna tan, rambut pirang, mata biru bak laut, dan ada tiga garis yang menyertai pipi kanan dan kiriku. Tapi, banyak yang bilang kalau aku lebih mirip anak SD daripada anak SMA. Karena, tinggi badanku yang hanya 140cm ini jadinya di sekolah aku sering dikerjai teman-teman. Karena tubuhku ini aku ingin cepat menjadi dewasa agar aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

**Naruto pov end**

**Normal pov**

Di kelas 2 IPA -1

"Oi, naru! jangan memaksakan diri. Bentar lagi sensei datang."

"Naru! Sudahku bilang, biar aku saja yang membersihkan bagian atas papan tulisnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini giliran naru piket, biar naru mengerjakannya sendiri."

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas trbuka dan masuklah seorang guru dengan paras yang rupawan, rambut yang melawan gravitasi(author: sebut aja pantat ayam*di chidori), mata onxy yang sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang, dan kulit yang putih pucat.

"Uciha sensei datang." Teriak salah satu murid.

"Hah, lagi-lagi memaksakan diri. Oi apa alasan kalian menyuruh anak sekecil ini menghapus papan tulis?"

"Tidak kok. Naruto yang minta mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Ha..habisnya naru bisa sendiri kok. Lihat sasu-te…"

"Berisik!". Sela sasuke "sst, kalau di sekolah panggil aku sensei." Bisik sasuke sama naruto

"Sudalah, ayo semuanya duduk" perintah uciha sasuke-sensei.

"hiks..hikss..hiks.. DINGIN…"

"Sudahlah naru, bukannya justru itu kelebihan uciha sensei." Seru sakura sahabat baik naruto.

**Skip time**

**Di balkon kamar naruto dan sasuke**

Naruto pov

Sekarang aku berada di balkon yang kamarku yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya sasuke. Aku dan sasuke adalah tetangga sekaligus teman sejak kecil. Di sekolah kami pura-pura tidak kenal, karena kalu di sekolah sasuke adalah milik semua orang. Tapi sebenernya….

"Padahalkan sasu Cuma buat naru.' Ujarku tanpa sengaja

**Normal pov**

"Padahalkan sasu Cuma buat naru." Teriak naru tanpa sengaja. Dia langsung menutp mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Teme dengar ya? a..aku Cuma becanda kok. Aku gak ada maksud apa-apa kok." ujar naru dengan muka yang merona.

HENING.

"Padahal dulu sasu lebih lembut. Aku tau kau di sekolah harus ada batasnya. Tapi aku…." Ujar naruto dengan nada bicara yang diturunkan.

Sraak. Bunyi suara jendela di buka."woi, dobe berisik tau… eh."

DEG.'apa-apaan wajah si dobe ini kenapa dia seperti ingin nangis gitu'. Batin sasuke.

"Pasar dobe, kalau aku lembut tanpa peduli tempat nanti jadinya kamu tuch manja".

"Huh, dasar sasu-teme aku tuch gak manja". Teriak naruto kesal.

**Skip time**

Di kelas 2 IPA -1

**Naruto pov**

Kenapa aku harus seperti anak kecil begini sech. Sasu-teme 6 tahun lebih tua dariku, benar-benar sulit diraih.

"Sensei usianya berapa?"."Sensei sukanya cewek yang kayak gimana?" teriak para anak cewek dikelasku.

Kesal..kesal..kesal.. kenapa sasuke populer banget sih. Dari tadi kererubungi sama anak cewek yang lebih tinggi dan cantik dariku. Jadi susah didekat, padahal kan aku ingin tanya soal pelajaran. Lagian apa-apaan sih anak-anak cewek ini, sasuke kan Cuma punyaku. Jadi ingin nangis rasanya.

Hup."Sensei naru ingin bertanya nih".blush, apa-apaan sih kiba kenapa dia angkat aku kayak gini."tidak. kiba cepat turunkan aku!"teriakku pada kiba. Deg, hawa apa ini kenapa hawanya menusuk."woi, naruto. Bukannya kamu ada sejarah jepang? Kamu harus menyiapkan materi untuk hari ini kan?". Huh, ternyata teme apa jangan-jangan dia marah yah. Mending kabur aja dech.

Di perpustakaan

Hiks. Aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil di depan semua orang. Aku tidak mau kembali ke kelas lagi.

Cowok-cowok di kelas semua memperlakukan aku seprti itu. Hiks. Lelaki dewasa seperti teme pasti tidak mau padaku. Hiks. Hiks.

"Lama sekali!". Deg, ne teme kenapa dia ada disini?. "naru, maaf soal tadi. Kalau aku tau kamu mau bertanya pasti kamu tidak akan diperlakukan begitu. Kamu pasti tidak suka kan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini semua salah naru karena naru kecil! Teme ternyata memang baik".

"Tuh kan kamu jadi manja. Sudah tugas gurukan memperhatikan muridnya".

Aku tidak mau kalau hanya sebatas murid dan guru. Aku ingin menjadi yang istimewa bagi teme. Aku suka teme.

**Normal pov**

Naru mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan untuk memperkecil jarak mereka. Sasuke kaget.

10 senti.

5 senti.

3 senti.

1 senti.

Sasuke sadar akan posisinya berada sekarang dan segera mendorong naruto mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"." Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bermaksud menciummu teme. Aku…..".

"Hentikan dobe! Jangan menganggap enteng orang dewasa naru. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan sedalam apa artinya bagi orang dewasa".

"Hiks.. aku tau, makanya aku mau melakukannya. Aku memikirkan kau lebih dari siapapun. Tapi, kalau perasaan ini tidak tersampaikan….sudahlah". teriak naru dan langsung keluar perpustakaan dan pergi ke toilet. Sementara sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Di Toilet cewek

Terdengar isakan tangis dari dalam toilet cewek. Di dalam naruto sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka ternyata sakura sahat naruto yang masuk. Sakura kaget melihat tampang naruto yang acak-acakan. Naruto pun kaget dengan kedatangan sahabatnya ini dia langsung menghapus sisa-sisa jejak airmata di wajahnya.

"Kamu kenapa naru?". Tanya sakura dengan nada cemas."aku tidak apa-apa sakura".jawab naruto sambil tersenyum agar sakura tidak cemas lagi."tapi…." kata-kata sakura di potong naruto."sakura, aku mau minta tolong. Bisa?"

**Skip time**

Di kelas 2 IPA -1

Braakk. Suara pintu kelas terbuka. Sontak semua orang di dalam kelas kaget dan melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Semua pada melongo melihat sesosok yang berada di depan pintu. Apakah yang mereka lihat. Jreng.. jreng… jreng…jreng..jreng…jre*di timpuki readers*

"Hei! Kamu naruto kan?" teriak kiba tidak percaya melihat penampilan naru yang memakai makeup, dadanya di sumpal, rambut pirang yang biasanya di ikat dua menjadi tergerai, dan memakai sepatu boots.

"Hei, naru tiba-tiba kau terlihat seperti orang dewasa. Aku jadi kaget. Kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya?" tanya ino dan semua teman sekelas mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan ino.

"Bu…bukan!. Aku ingin punya pacar".

**Narut pov**

Sreet. Pintu kelasku terbuka dan sepertinya teme sudah masuk. Apa reaksinya melihat penampilanku ya.

"Kebetulan nanti ada acara kumpul dengan anak SMA suna. Naru mau ikut?" ajak sakura.

"Hiks..hiks.. aku ikut". Apa yang kulakukan bahkan dia tidak menghiraukanku dan ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku benci padanya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melupakan teme.

"Naru, kamu kenapa" tanya teman-temanku yang khawatir melihatku menangis. Aku hanya memejamkan mata menahan agar tangisannya berhenti.

Tiba-tiba badanku seperti di angkat. Aku membuka mataku ternyata teme.

"Sepertinya, kamu kurang sehat. Sensei antar ke UKS". Serunya.

"Kyaa~~". Di luar kelas aku mendengar teriakan teman-temanku.

"Te…teme.."belum selesai aku bicara ucapanku di potong.

"DIAMLAH". Baru kali ini sasuke membentakku.

"Untuk apa ikut acara itu. Jangan bicara dengan laki-laki lain! Jangan dekati mereka! Kau hanya boleh melihatku!". Seru sasuke sambil memhapus makeup dan sepatu bootsku. Dheg. Dheg. Teme kenapa yah seperti anak kecil aku jadi takut.

"Te..teme kenapa sih? Lepasin naru. Naru takut, sasuke seperti anak kecil!" seruku sambil meronta dari pelukannya.

"BENAR. Aku cuma anak kecil yang posesif. Karena kamu sangat istimewa bagiku. Aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu karena kau sangat manis. Makanya jangan memanas-manasi aku. Aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan diriku yang memalukan seperti ini".

Dheg. Teme semua orang sama. Akan begini kalau mengenai orang yang dicintainya.

"Teme. Kissu~~"."huh, kan sudah kubilang. Jangan memanas-manasiku".

Sasuke mari mulai sekarang kita dewasa bersama-sama.

**FIN**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**Mohon review para readers sekalian.  
><strong>


End file.
